


Rent-An-Alpha

by Wolfmane



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Collars, Cuckolding, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmane/pseuds/Wolfmane
Summary: Chris' wife Molly is entering her heat, and they decide to hire an Alpha to help her through it.





	Rent-An-Alpha

They were sure that Brutus was a nom de plume, but he certainly looked like he lived up to it. Wild dark gold dreads draped his shoulders halfway down his well-defined and tanned chest, which was practically bursting through his shirt. A shirt tight enough to let two thick nipple rings poke through. Wide studded leather bands on his wrists matched the belt that was barely holding up his pants. The site listed his height at well over six feet, but Chris felt like he was pushing ten the way he filled up their little kitchen. Molly was acting like an excited schoolgirl with this alpha in her presence, cheeks flushed and darting around refilling his coffee and nearly squeeing when he winked at her.

They had answered the door together when Brutus arrived. Chris had gotten a whiff of the pheromones, but he felt Molly melt on his arm instantly. Sure, they were bringing this alpha into the house because Molly was starting her heat, but this felt a little ridiculous.

Brutus was polite enough despite looking like he wanted to eat up tiny, little Molly right there on the door mat. Chris drew himself up to his full height while Brutus introduced himself, and they welcomed him (enthusiastically on Molly’s part) into their home. 

Now this giant, hairy intrud-  _ man _ was sitting in their kitchen being served coffee by a  _ married omega _ while Chris was trying to tamp down on his rising jealousy. He and Molly had discussed this for a long time before calling up the agency. Chris had frequently thought about being with all sorts of people, and did have a fantasy about being with an alpha, male or female. He was pan, after all, but this was before he and Molly had gotten married. Even as a beta himself, it was only natural that he wanted to keep his mate all to himself, right? If he hadn’t been with anybody, Brutus would’ve been a wet dream for Chris, but right now he was just feeling threatened and that was frustrating him just as much. He wanted this to be a good time for Molly, damnit! He took a deep breath as Molly fawned over one of Brutus’ biceps as he flexed for her.

“I suppose we should set some ground rules before we get started.” Chris stated in the most business-like tone he could muster. 

“Oh yeah!” Brutus replied, pulling his dreads back and shaking sense back into himself. Chris gritted his teeth as they set boundaries and safewords. While Chris looked over the paperwork (Molly was practically dancing between the kitchen and the bedroom in excitement), the image in his mind of his wife getting fucked by this animal was infuriating but he felt a slight thrill at the same time. He signed, managed to get Molly to hold still long enough to sign, and handed the papers back to Brutus.

“I do like working with betas like you. Good to have someone who can think without all this chemistry fogging things up,” smiled Brutus while he also put down his signature. He stood up with a grunt, barely avoiding the light fixture, and held out a hand to Chris. Chris shook his hand while also standing up.

“Remember: the safeword is ‘garbanzo’.” Chris said stiffly.

“I’ll do my best, but she is  _ really _ distracting,” Brutus chuckled. Molly was standing at the door, practically pouting.

“Are you guys done yet?” she whined, stomping her foot.

“Get in the bedroom, you little vixen!” Brutus ordered, a feral smile on his face, then turned that grin on Chris. “And you… Buck naked when you catch up.” He stomped after Molly with a delighted growl.

Chris had his shirt off and was working on his belt when he realized what his hands were doing. Despite his indignation, it felt natural to follow the alpha’s orders. He didn’t stop undressing, though, and was naked when he entered the master bedroom. There were Molly and Brutus, nude and sitting at the foot of the bed kissing as if nothing else mattered in the world. One of Brutus’ thick, rough hands was digging into Molly’s soft ass, kneading and stroking in turn while the other hand was gripping her hair possessively. He pulled her away by the hair when Chris closed the door.

“Sit,” Brutus ordered, sounding even more in command than before and nodding at a chair in the corner. Chris obeyed and sat on the sturdy, square chair. It was impossible to  _ not _ get turned on by the scene in front of him. Molly, barely over five feet tall and straddling Brutus’ lap, both of them watching him as he sat down. It was almost like one of those Boris Vallejo paintings with the slave girl and the barbarian warlord, and so untouchable from where he was. He suddenly realized that there was a collar around Molly’s throat and that was so indescribably sexy that he was getting hard despite himself. Brutus pulled Molly close again and seemed to whisper something in her ear, and she giggled before sliding off his lap and padding over to Chris with ropes and handcuffs in hand.

Having the collared omega tie him up? That was just saying that he wasn’t worth the alpha’s effort, and only made Chris harder. He’d be popping his knot at any moment at this rate. His small beta knot would be nothing compared to any alpha’s, but they knew from the agency site that Brutus’ was bigger than either of them had ever seen outside of porn.

Molly stepped back to let Brutus see her handiwork. He nodded in approval and beckoned her back to him. Chris’ hands were cuffed behind the back of the chair, and ropes criss-crossed his chest and down his legs, restraining him further. He wasn’t moving anything any time soon. While she had worked, Chris only had eyes for her. Her soft breasts had pressed against his chest as she cuffed him, and she had ground her sopping pussy against his thigh as she knotted rope down his chest. He wanted to be inside her so badly, but she only had eyes for Brutus today. As Molly skipped back to Brutus, Chris could see a true alpha’s erection.

It was enormous, and bobbing under its own weight. Chris could tell that even his hands would have trouble reaching all the way around that monster. And there was tiny, delicate Molly kneeling in front of it! Her hands looked impossibly small as she began to stroke the shaft in a reverent manner.

“Good, Pet…” Brutus growled as she pressed her lips to the tip of his cock, his hand gripping the back of her head and encouraging her to take his dick into her mouth. At first she could only manage the head, and she pulled away coughing. Brutus kept up a stream of praise and advice as she attacked the obstacle in front of her, and before Chris knew it, she was swallowing that cock all the way to the swelling knot.

“Oh fuck, your throat is tight,” he groaned, rocking against her mouth “You’re a fucking good slut!”

“Thank you, sir!” Molly gasped once he pulled her off his dick. It glistened with her spit in the light coming through the sheer curtains, but was quickly obscured as he patted his lap and she clambered up again.

“Now let’s see if we can get this to fit  _ down here … _ ” he turned her around so she faced Chris and he pushed a thick finger into her bare pussy. Molly gave a keening cry and arched while he fucked her slowly with one finger, burying his face in her neck and breathing deeply. In his aroused fog, Chris realized the real reason behind the collar Molly was wearing. Wide and leather like Brutus’ accessories, sans the studs, it kept her safe from any accidental markings. When she and Chris were in the heat of the moment, she would often beg him to mark her, and he tried his best. He just didn’t have the sharp alpha teeth to get the job done properly, and could only leave a string of hickies and rapidly-fading bite impressions. 

A louder cry shook Chris out of his musings and he watched in awe as Brutus shoved a second finger into Molly’s cunt, then a third. Driving his fingers in deep, she arched and shook, panting hard. 

“I think you’re almost stretched enough, Pet. Let’s show your husband what a good omega gets.” He pulled his fingers out, positioning her hips over his hard cock. Chris licked his lips as he watched the head split the lips of her pussy and rub back and forth, making Molly whimper pitifully. Finally, after what seemed like ages of just teasing her with his cock, Brutus pushed it in slowly.

Molly was tight even for Chris, but between her heat and Brutus' fingers she was slowly taking that alpha cock like she was made for it.  By the time she had reached his full-blown knot, both of them were sweating and panting. Watching them grind against each other was becoming a special kind of torment for Chris. He wanted to see that enormous knot inside her, and at the same time he wanted to be the one inside her, feeling her clenching around his own dick.

Brutus’ hands began to wander across Molly’s trembling body, one hand finding her clit while the other rolled and pulled on one of her nipples. He bounced her gently on his dick, all the while growling dirty things to her just loud enough that Chris could hear him.

"Master…!" Molly gasped, arching. The hand on her breast moved to her neck.

"Nuh-uh. You don't get to cum until I get this knot in you." Brutus growled. His knot had to be the size of a grapefruit, and he was planning on getting that monster inside her? Her belly was already practically bulging with cock! But the idea of watching him make her take it made Chris lick his lips in anticipation. 

_ What if he made me take his knot, too? _ He thought, his head spinning.

"Hey!" said Brutus sharply, pointing at Chris and making him jump "You don't have permission to cum until I say so, either!"

"Y-yes sir!" Chris gasped and tried to shake the fog out of his head.

"That's better…" Brutus growled before nibbling on Molly's ear. "Okay sweet thing. I want you to relax. Yeah, like that. Now don't use your legs, I'll just guide you as gravity does the work…"

Chris watched in awe as Brutus slowly worked that massive knot into Molly's quivering cunt. At about the halfway mark she tried to stop.

"I-it's too big! I can't do it!" she whimpered.

"You're so close, baby!” panted Brutus, a pained look on his face and the sweat beading on his forehead. Molly attempted to move away again, but it seemed to be just enough to let the knot pop in. Time seemed to stop for a moment, then Molly came harder than Chris had seen in a long time. She shook and howled in Brutus’ arms as he fucked her hard and deep, all the while Brutus growled his praises.

Finally Brutus came with a roar, and Chris watched in a haze of need as Brutus pumped cum into his wife. Molly was clearly spent by it all, and was limp when Brutus finally pulled his cock out, the knot spent and gone. He carefully laid her on the bed, then turned to Chris.

Chris swallowed, watching Brutus approach him, glowing with sweat and reeking of sex.

“Like what you see?” Brutus grinned. Chris nodded. “Say it.”

“Y… Yes, I like what I see, sir,” Chris whispered hoarsely. Brutus quickly uncuffed Chris, then lifted his limp cock to Chris’ lips.

“Clean it.”

Chris obeyed immediately. The heady mix of Molly and Brutus’ scents and flavors had him teetering on the edge again as he cleaned Brutus’ cock with his tongue. He had moved to take the head of the cock in his mouth when Brutus pulled him away by the hair.

“Eager little beta sub, aren’t you?” he chuckled “But I only wanted cleaning, not a whole blowjob. I’ll give you a reward for doing good.”

Seeing giant Brutus kneeling down to wrap his lips around Chris’ cock made him cum almost immediately. He gritted his teeth, willing himself to hold back so he could enjoy it, but it was no use. Chris grabbed Brutus’ dreads and came with a stuttering cry. The orgasm was so intense lights seemed to pop in his eyes, and it felt like Brutus was sucking his soul out through his dick. 

He might have also passed out for a moment because before he knew it, Brutus had him untied from the chair and had deposited him next to Molly on the bed. He blinked again and Brutus was wiping Molly down with a damp washcloth while she snuggled up against Chris.

“You guys are a cute couple,” he yawned “Been a pleasure doing business with you. Mind if I crash on your couch for an hour before I leave?”

Chris lazily raised a thumbs-up and watched Brutus make his way out of the bedroom through half-closed eyes.

“That was amazing,” Molly sighed happily into Chris’ neck.

“It really was,” Chris said, and he meant it. Despite his misgivings when Brutus showed up, that was far better than he expected. “I think I’ll extend the contract.”

“Mmm, good…” purred Molly, sliding a leg over Chris’ and grinding against him slowly. Chris had to chuckle. It was going to be one of  _ those _ heats, and he needed Brutus’ help to keep up with Molly’s needs. 

And, if he was lucky, maybe get more than just a taste of Brutus himself...


End file.
